razorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan (Dimension 23)
Home World: Earth (Dimension 23) Occupations: Hero, celebrity Equipment: Hero Watch First Appearance: Store 23 Ryan 23 is an alternate version of Ryan and a hero and a former mogul in Dimension 23 who first appeared in Store 23. Appearance Ryan 23 chooses to reflect his amount of money by wearing lots of gold and accessories. He wears a black waist coat with blue pockets over his white shirt (revealing his short sleeves), a blue tie, ear rings, blue pants and a medallion in the shape of the Nexomnitrix. He has the Nexomnitrix on his left wrist and a blue bracelet on his right wrist, he also has a gold ring on the index finger of his right hand. Unlike Ryan Prime, Ryan 23 has blue eyes instead of green and his hair is longer, covering his left eye. He also wears a Bluetooth on his right ear, which he uses to talk to his agent, and carries around a smartphone for texting. On an advertisement billboard featured in And Then There Was Ryan, he is wearing a black shirt, a blue jacket and a blue backwards cap. Personality In a sense, Ryan 23 is the same as Ryan Prime was at 9-10, but without Mom and Dad to guide him, Ryan didn't learn that not all aliens were evil. To fill the void left by the passing of Mom and Dad, Ryan 23 immersed himself in fame and fortune. Unlike Ryan Prime at 12-13, who tries to not let fame go to his head (as it has cost him dearly multiple times), Ryan 23 has become overconfident, arrogant, and reckless because of it. He also did not have the same sense of right and wrong and didn't want to use the Nexomnitrix to fight crime or help others in need. One quirk is the fact that he labels most of his aliens with unoriginal names. Like Ryan Prime, this Ryan announces his alien's name when transforming. Despite having unlocked around 50, (claimed 90) aliens on his Nexomnitrix, Ryan 23 keeps only 23 in constant use. As stated with his version of Feedback, (formerly Plug Man), whenever he introduces a "new alien" to the public, he stops using one of his former ones and puts it into storage, in order to stage a comeback some time later and stoke the demand. He even suggested to Ryan Prime on the advice of his agent to form a team-up. After meeting his dimensional counterpart, who sets him on the right path, Ryan 23 begins to act less arrogant and more heroic. At the insistence of Ryan Prime, he seeks out the Azmuth of his world in place of Mom and Dad, hoping to make his dimension just as harmonious as Ryan Prime's. However, he does still retain some of his original personality and enjoys his status as a celebrity, briefly prioritizing his schedule over an interdimensional conflict that might have destroyed his timeline. Ryan 23 disliked smoothies, much like 9 year old Ryan Prime. Instead, he prefers gyros from a fast food chain, which he incorporates into a catchphrase: "It's gyro time!" But he started to like them after his encounter with Ryan Prime. One thing that sets Ryan 23 apart from Ryan Prime is how creative he is when naming his aliens. While Ryan Prime used clever wordplay when naming his aliens, Ryan 23's names tend to be somewhat simple-minded/lazier. Ryan Prime even points out Teeny-Weeny is a terrible name for Ryan 23's version of Nanomech. Powers and Abilities Equipment Ryan 23 possesses an Nexomnitrix with a blue/gold color scheme (reflecting Ben's green/black or green/white). Ryan 23's battle prowess is almost entirely self-taught, and like Ryan when he was younger, Ryan 23 tends to fight recklessly in front of people and often has little to no strategy when fighting his enemies. Accessible Aliens * Big Bug (Stinkfly) * Brainfrog (Grey Matter) * Build-A-Guy (Bloxx) * Charcoal Man (Heatblast) * Copy Copy (Echo Echo) * Crystalline (Diamondhead) * Cyber Crab (Brainstorm) * Dino-Mighty (Humungousaur) * Dog-Nabbit (Wildmutt) * Electricyeti (Shocksquatch) * Eye Guy (Eye Guy) * Fastcat (Fasttrack) * Feedback (Feedback) * Fix-It Gremlin (Jury Rigg) * Freezeghost (Big Chill) * Lightning Volt (Frankenstrike) * Freezelizard (Arctiguana) * Gasmask (Gutrot) * Giant-Manster (Way Big) * Handy Man (Four Arms) * JellyBolt (AmpFibian) * Mr. Monkey (Spidermonkey) * Muck-A-Muck (Goop) * Mr. Mucky (Swampfire) * Nighty Knight (Pesky Dust) * Orbit Man (Gravattack) * Rollaway (Cannonbolt) * Speedyquick (XLR8) * Techno-Bubble (Upgrade) * Teeny-Weeny (Nanomech) * Tiger Tarzan (Rath) * Toolboxx (Armodrillo) * Vomit Man (Upchuck) * Windy-Hindy (Clockwork)